


Touch

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [10]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie has endured a lot. Matt is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

The point of the knife pressed against his skin, pushing against the flesh just enough to make it push in. The blade was sharp but the wielded knew how to use it. Just a little more force behind it and the blade would be piercing through the skin and drawing blood.

"Stop trembling," Ma-Ma murmured into his ear.

Techie closed his eyes, clenching his jaw to stop his teeth from chattering. "Ngh..."

"Shut up," she muttered. She pulled up his shirt a little further, smirking to herself as she continued to tease him with the threat of her knife.

* * *

"Can I touch you here?"

Techie blushed, smiling as he nodded his head a little. He settled back against their bed, propping his back up against the wall as Matt climbed up onto the bed. He took a steadying breath as the front of his shirt was pulled up, reminding himself that Matt was not Ma-Ma.

He pressed a kiss to Techie's soft stomach, smiling before he nuzzled into it. He sighed and settled down, resting his head against his stomach as he hugged him around the middle. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Techie said, smiling as he started to play with his hair.


End file.
